Secretos ocultos e inimaginables
by Ainesita
Summary: UA. Cuantos años a su lado, ¿Cinco? o tal vez ¿ocho? Eran cifras que hoy día no le importaba recordar. Mas nunca imagino que el volviera, precisamente cuando se había habituado a estar lejos de el y cuando mas cosas debía esconderle de su vida. Secretos y mas secretos que desenmarañar no resultaría ser tan sencillo. YOHXANNAX?
1. Prologo

**Secretos ocultos e inimaginables**

**Prologo: Una vida colmada de mentiras.**

Quien algún día los vio juntos, afirmaron que eran el uno para el otro, simplemente y sencillamente es algo innegable, sus ojos brillaban al ver el otro, la sonrisa o el leve sonrojo estaban de más.

-Hola yoh- Saludo Anna, al encontrárselo corriendo por las escaleras del colegio.

-Ehh hola Anna- Respondió yoh - me urge llegar a la sala de profesores, necesito arreglar mis notas, tengo 7 muy bajas ¿Te imaginas que me dirán mis padres?

-Comprendo -Me dirigía para allá en este momento, podríamos hacernos compañía- Sugirió Anna, esperando un si como respuesta. Le encantaba este joven, era sencillo, atento y amoroso a pesar de todos los desplantes e ignoradas que ella le brindaba, su mirada y su trato era los mismos para con ella. Nunca podría negar que su corazón latía más fuerte a su lado, parecía una bomba a punto de explotar con conteo regresivo incluido, algo tenia este moreno que la cautivaba. ¿Sera que algún día le diré lo que siento?- Pensó – ¡Nunca! – reacciono con vergüenza ¡Como se le ocurría pensar eso! , al fin de cuentas no es más que un mal estudiante, sus aspiraciones eran más grandes, gigantes, de otro mundo, un mocoso con buenos sentimientos no estaría nunca a su altura.

-Ehhmm- Anna- ¿Te sucede algo?- Preguntó Yoh al verla inmiscuida en sus pensamientos.

La rubia se sonrojo, esperando que ni en sus más profundos sueños supiera lo que en ese momento pensaba. Es que era absurdo, una estupidez, yoh y ella ni de aquí a china, a pesar de que no estaba tan lejos de Japón. Y allí estaba, nuevamente su mente jugaba con ella, contradiciéndola a cada cosa que decía, culpaba a yoh de tal situación.

Yoh la tomo de la mano, y la guío a seguir subiendo las escaleras –Venga Anna, Se nos acabara el receso vamos pronto, ya tendrás tiempo de pensar-

Ella sorprendida y ensoñada, aun el estupor de sus pensamientos, corrió con fuerza, cada paso que daba sentía su corazón latir con más fuerza, y no era simplemente por estar corriendo, iba más allá, Yoh la tocaba razón suficiente para encender sus mejillas y su corazón querer explotar.

Mas quienes los vieron nunca imaginaron, ni en sus peores pensamientos todo lo que con el correr de los años podría suceder….

-Hola Anna… Dos años de no saber de ti ¿Verdad? – Cuestiono Yoh

-…- Y ni falta que te hiciera saber de mi yoh- Respondió la rubia con desprecio. –Tal vez deberías desaparecer de mi vida, Nuevamente…


	2. Capitulo uno El primer encuentro

**Secretos ocultos e inimaginables**

**Capitulo uno:** El primer encuentro.

-Hao, como siempre llegaremos tarde ¡Eres muy flojo!- Le reprocho yoh mas con resignación que con molestia.

-Hupm- Bufó con fastidio Hao- Ya cállate hermano- grito mientras corrían por la calle.

-Y es nuestro primer día de clases, por favor Hao ¡Madruga!, deja de ser tan holga…- OUCH- Se quejó Yoh al sentir el puñetazo seco de hao estamparse en su rostro.

-No puedes resolver todos tus problemas pegándole a los demás, ya controla tus ansias asesinas y apurémonos, son casi las seis y no estamos ni a mitad de camino- Sugirió Yoh corriendo a más no poder.

En la escuela, todos organizados en sus respectivas aulas, sentada al lado de la ventana del 8 piso estaba Anna Kyouyama, su rostro siempre serio y sus negros ojos, brillantes y llamativos estaban dirigidos al vacío. Siempre fue una mujer de carácter fuerte a pesar de sus escasos quince años, tenía metas claras, definidas y aunque difíciles de alcanzar no se rendiría nunca.

Su primer logro – Entrar en esa escuela- Dejo escapar de sus labios de manera sutil, y es que a la ichiban high excellent school no entran personas con notas deficientes ni un pobre, y a pesar de eso ella es pobre, con las uñas, el sudor de su frente y su inteligencia logro ingresar a esta institución.

Y así pasaban su mañana sentada cerca de la ventana, mirando al infinito jardín…Hasta que algo captó su atención

-¿Qué es eso que se mueve entre las hojas?- Dijo Anna casi susurrando, afino su mirada temiendo que fueran ladrones, no era nada extraño, la institución donde asistían los niños más ricos de todas partes del mundo era un blanco fácil. Vio dos figuras deslizarse rápidamente por las paredes de plantas ornamentales…

-¡HAY LADRONES EN LA ESCUELA, VAN POR EL JARDIN!- Grito Anna con determinación, ningún ladrón la haría acobardar, eso sí que no…Ya no…

_Flashback_

Escuchaba fuertes pasos y objetos romperse desde su habitación, algo sucedía en su casa y ella no hacía más que estar bajo las sabanas, el manto protector que siempre tienes y te protege cuando los monstruos debajo de tu cama o closet amenazan con salir. Pero esta vez todo era diferente, tenía miedo, y este era de verdad… Los gritos de su madre solo avivaban su temor y no escuchar la voz de su padre la sumía en preocupación.

-Algo malo está sucediendo- Mascullo Anna a sus escasos seis años, sintió su pie congelarse al tocar el suelo y a cada paso que daba su piel erizarse, estaba asustada mucho más que cuando sus papas le pegaban y la castigaban con atarla a la cama o dejarla sin comida por días enteros.

Simplemente el terror se apodero de su ser cuando vio a su papa en el suelo atado, con la boca sellada y completamente inmovilizado con lágrimas en sus ojos, definitivamente era algo nuevo para ella.

-Papa- gimió Anna- ¿Mi papa llorar? Ni en sus más profundos sueños… Pero eso era el abreboca de toda esta situación… No muy lejos de su padre estaba su mama y dos hombres más.

Uno de Ellos guardaba todo lo encontrado a su paso en una gran bolsa, los artículos que con esfuerzo habían logrado comprar ya tenían nuevo dueño. Había vidrios y trozos de madera esparcidos por todo el lugar, agacho su mirada y vio sangre correr entre sus pies…

-Mi mama- Reacciono de inmediato- Al alzar su mirada la vio, amarrada, doblegada, el hombre estaba encima de ella, la empujaba y golpeaba al tiempo bajo la mirada lastimera de su esposo.

-Yo pensé que eras más puta- Le gritaba el hombre -¿Tu marido no cumple con tus expectativas? Yo te haré sentir mujer al borde de tu muerte – le gritaba con mayor intensidad…

-Mama- se lanzó Anna, con lágrimas en sus ojos, ella salvaría a su madre, aunque su mama nunca se hubiera arriesgado a nada por ella. Con pequeñas manos golpeó al hombre con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Todos sus intentos fueron inútiles, el hombre de la bolsa la agarro, la apretó fuerte hasta dejarla sin respiración, con poca conciencia, vio a su mama sonreír y le pareció haberla escuchado susurrar –Esa es va a ser una pequeña gran puta- Eso fue lo último que escucho.

Al abrir sus ojos se encontró en otro lugar, uno en donde nunca jamás pensó estar…

_Fin flashback_

El colegio entro en alerta máxima, ¿Ladrones? ¿Cómo era eso posible? La institución estaba muy bien acordonada, aunque no se excluía de haber tenido estos incidentes el último, les costó a la institución más de 5 millones de dólares. Y no dejarían que sucediera de nuevo, pero esta nueva amenaza era muy preocupante.

Desde el suelo Yoh y Hao corrían a más no poder. –Se escuchan sirenas Yoh, ¿Qué estará sucediendo en la escuela?- Pregunto Hao, -Ojala y sea un incendio, así podríamos colarnos entre la multitud-

Hay hermano- Respondió Yoh- Solo quiero entrar, pero no quiero que sea algo grave para la institución.

En es esa discusión de intereses siguieron corriendo, estando cerca de la puerta escucharon gritos… -Ladrones, ladrones- Gritaban la multitud- Ellos sin dejar de correr escucharon atentos…

-Yoh, escuchas, gritan ladrones, yo no veo a nadie más aquí.- Sugirió Hao algo preocupado.

-Oh vamos hao, deben estar allá dentro, venga ya entremos, voy a abrir la puerta- Respondió Yoh con tranquilidad.

Tranquilidad, que se desvaneció al instante de sentirse apuntados por Tasers, gritándoles bestias, animales, ladrones, mátenlos…

-¿Qué pretenden ustedes llegando así? – Les inquirió Anna- Porque vienen a esta institución a robar-

-No, no, como… ¿Por qué piensas eso?- Pregunto Yoh algo asustado –Somos estudiantes, solo llegamos un poco tarde.

-Sí, si como dice el, mira mi uniforme chica rubia y hermosa- Respondió Hao de manera coqueta. A lo cual recibió un golpe bajo de parte de Anna –Tan irresponsable y enamorando, no me agradan los ineptos como tú- Respondió Anna con desprecio.

-Ehhmm, lo lamento señorita, no fue nuestra intención hacerlos sentir amenazados, mi hermano se levantó algo tarde y por eso nos atrasamos un poco, lo sentimos- dijo Yoh haciendo una reverencia-

-Por lo menos eres educado, Soy Anna, la líder estudiantil. Pero a pesar de tu parlamento no se salvaran de su castigo. Tengan Buen día.- Dijo Anna, y dando media vuelta se retiró por donde había venido.

Los gemelos suspiraron aliviados… Y algo cansados de su empiezo de clases tan agitado.

-Buenos días Chicos- Saludo Madame Kaffu –Soy la directora de esta institución, y la llegada tarde tiene un castigo severo. Sus nombres por favor…- Pregunto esperando respuesta inmediata.

-Yoh- -Hao- Respondieron con temor en sus voces, la directora, alta e imponente, francesa de nacimiento y crianza, mujer estricta, clara y de mano dura no dejaría pasar esta eventualidad por alto.

-Muy maleducados ¿No? ¿No tienen apellidos?- Pregunto Kaffu

– Asukura, Yoh y Hao Asakura –Respondió Hao esta vez, con la voz igual que temblorosa que su hermano.

-Bien Asakuras, su castigo será después de clases, lavaran los baños y limpiaran todas las pizarras. La líder estudiantil los supervisara. Ahora entren a su aula asignada. Ojala sean tan buenos estudiantes como son buenos alborotadores de la paz y tranquilidad- Cuestiono severamente Kaffu –Buen día- Se despidió y siguió su camino a la dirección.

-Ves lo que causas Hao, por tu gran flojera pasaremos nuestro primer día de clases limpiando baños –Le dijo yoh algo harto – Asume tu responsabilidad, a veces no pareces el mayor – Resoplo yoh caminando al aula.

Al entrar los presento el profesor.

-Estos dos revoltosos son los nuevos estudiantes, viene de la familia Asakura, Yoh y Hao asakura, compartirán este año con nosotros- Los presento Silver, profesor de historia.

A hao lo ubicaron en una esquina del salón, a yoh al lado de la líder estudiantil.

Yoh le dedico una sonrisa a la rubia, la cual le respondió con una mirada cargada de desprecio.

-No te hagas el igualado, te tendré vigilado Yoh asakura – Le dijo Anna sin mirarlo.

Yoh trago seco, y pensó que lo peor debía estar por llegar…


End file.
